Dolls
by sydmooo
Summary: "Kalian harus membantu hyung membeli kedua belas boneka itu. Terutama kau, Bummie,"/"T-tapi, Jinki hyu—"/"Kau sendiri yang ingin membelikannya, remember?"/"Ini dia yang membuatku tidak menyukai anak kecil, huh!"/"Yakin tidak menyukai anak kecil, eoh?"/"Kalau begitu, baby pandamu ingin dikemanakan, hyung?" SHINee and EXO Fanfiction. Brothership. Here's chap two :]
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: Dolls

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Family, Fantasy, etc (haha).

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: SHINee's member and EXO's member, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Brothership, out of characters (OOC), miss typo(s), etc.

...

**Summary **: Taemin adalah _dongsaeng_ kesayangan keempat _hyung_nya. Ia disayang oleh _hyung_-_hyung_nya karena ia selalu berlaku baik di rumah ataupun di sekolah. Tak jarang juga ia diberi hadiah oleh _hyung_nya. Tapi kali ini, apa ya permintaan Taemin? | "_Hyungdeul_, lihat! Ini nilai tesku~" | "Wow, itu bagus, Minn_ie_. Pertahankan terus nilaimu itu, _ne_?" | "_Ne_, _hyung_ ^^" | "Jadi... Minn_ie_ mau apa dari _hyung_?" | "Eum~ Akumau _fashion_ _doll_, _hyungdeul_~!" | "M-_MWO_?" | SHINee and EXO Fanfiction. DLDR :3 Newbie here! :]

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

* * *

.

_**Chapter One**_

.

"Minho."

"_Ne_, _hyung_?"

"Letakkan kembali bola sepak itu pada tempatnya semula."

"Tapi _hyung_—" Baru saja Minho ingin melontarkan protesnya, tapi _hyung_ tertuanya itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapan Minho.

"Ayo, letakkan kembali, Minho-_goon_," ulang _hyung_nya lagi.

"Tadi bukankah _hyung_ bilang kalau kita boleh memilih barang yang kita inginkan?" tanya Minho.

"Hhh. Memang iya. Tapi kita belum menemukan _barang utama_ kita, Minho —jangan ambil boneka dino itu, Jonghyun. Jadi, letakkan kembali barang itu." jelas Jinki yang kini melemparkan pandangannya pada Jonghyun yang baru saja akan mengambil sebuah boneka dinosaurus hijau dan kini telah merapikan kembali posisi boneka yang dapat mengeluarkan suara berukuran sedang tersebut. Dilihatnya Minho sudah meletakkan bola sepak yang tadi dipeluknya pada tempatnya semula.

"_Ne_, Jinki _hyung_." jawab Jonghyun dan Minho bersamaan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita belum menemukan boneka itu, _hyung_?" tanya Minho masih heran pada _hyung_nya yang jelas-jelas saat di mobil mengatakan, _"Pilih saja barang yang kalian inginkan. _Hyung _yang akan membayarnya untuk kalian." _dan saat mereka sudah memilih barang yang mereka mau, kenapa harus dikembalikan lagi?

Jinki menghela napasnya pelan. "Apa kau mau _maknae_ itu mendiamkan kita semua berhari-hari yang berujung pada Kibum yang ikutan _ngambek_?" tanya Jinki yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawaban dari kedua _namja_ di hadapannya.

"Tidak, _hyung_..." Terdengar sahutan yang hampir bersamaan dari kedua _dongsaeng_nya. Kibum _ngambek_ sama saja dengan _semi_ mati kelaparan untuk mereka. Jelas mereka tidak mau itu terjadi, termasuk Jinki sendiri yang memang hobi makan.

Jinki tersenyum samar. "Ah, pintar. Sekarang kita harus mencari di mana daerah boneka itu. Jonghyun, Minho bantu _hyung_ mencari dan kita berpencar di sini, _otte_?" titahnya.

"Apa setelah itu aku boleh membeli bola ini,_ hyung_?"

"—dan boneka dino ini?"

"Hhh. _Ne_..."

"AHAHA! _OTTE_,_ HYUNG_~!"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Sebenarnya, apa yang menyebabkan Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Minho merelakan waktu santai mereka untuk pergi ke sebuah toko mainan?_

_Mari kita melihat mundur beberapa jam yang lalu..._

Di sebuah rumah minimalis terlihat empat _namja_ yang tampan dan manis yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah mereka. Mereka terlihat menikmati waktu santai mereka. Minho dan Jonghyun sedang bertarung fisik dalam sebuah _game_, ditemani oleh Jinki dan Kibum yang setia menontoni mereka bertarung —bukan mereka berdua juga _sih_, sebenarnya hanya Jinki saja karena Kibum lebih memperhatikan layar datar ponsel miliknya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"_Hyungdeul_!" panggil seseorang dengan aksen bicaranya yang imut. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _maknae _tersayang mereka, Taemin.

_Singgg..._

Tidak satupun dari keempat makhluk dewasa remaja itu menoleh—apalagi menjawab panggilan Taemin. Taemin merengut. Ia kembali mencari perhatian dari para hyungnya. "_Hyung_gg~!"

"_Ne_, Taeminn_ie_?" Akhirnya Kibum menoleh dan menepuk _space_ kosong di sebelah kanannya, meminta Taemin untuk menempatinya.

Taemin menurut. Ia mendekati _hyung_nya yang pandai memasak itu dan duduk di sampingnya masih dengan bibir yang mengerucut tumpul—merasa diabaikan oleh ketiga _hyung_nya yang lain. "Kibum _hyung_," panggilnya.

"_Eung_?" dengung Kibum, masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Taemin. "Ada apa, Minn_ie_?" tanyanya dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus rambut _dongsaeng_nya.

Taemin menampilkan senyum cerah khasnya. Kini Taemin memperlihatkan selembar kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arah Kibum. "_Hyung_, lihat nilai tesku kemarin~! Ini baru saja dibagikan oleh Kim _ssaem _tadi pagi." ucap Taemin masih mempertahankan senyuman imutnya.

Kibum meraih kertas berisikan tulisan soal-soal yang menjadi tes Taemin beserta teman-teman sekelasnya—karena jelas itu adalah soal fotokopian—dan jawaban Taemin tepat di bawah soal-soal itu. Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ujung atas kertas. Tertera angka sembilan dan dua di dalam sebuah lingkaran tidak sempurna berwarna merah yang menunjukkan kalau itulah nilai yang diperoleh Taemin untuk tes kemarin. _Namja_ cantik bermata kucing itu tersenyum.

"Apa itu, Kibum-_ah_?"

Kibum menoleh dan melihat Jinki yang sepertinya baru saja mengambil segelas minuman dari dapur. _Namja_ itu terlihat penasaran akan kertas di tangan Kibum. "Eh—Oh, ini hasil tes Taemin kemarin, _hyung_. Mau lihat?"

Jinki mengangguk. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kibum dan Taemin—_namja_ imut itu lebih memperhatikan permainan yang dimainkan dua _hyung_ lainnya selama Kibum melihat kertas tesnya—dan kertas itu berpindah tangan ke Jinki. _Namja_ sipit itu memperhatikan kertas tes Taemin sampai beberapa menit kemudian ia mengusak rambut Taemin dengan _eye_-_smile_ tertera pada wajahnya. "_Ooh ooh_~ _Uri_ Taeminn_ie_ mengalami kemajuan~!" ucapnya bersenandung. "Pertahankan terus, _ne_?"

Taemin menoleh ke Jinki dan tertawa kecil. "_Ne_, _hyung_. Tapi ini juga berkat Jinki _hyung_ yang sudah mengajariku sebelumnya. _Gomawo_oo~!" ucap Taemin dan memeluk Jinki dengan tiba-tiba, membuat _hyung_nya itu sedikit terhuyung.

"_Whoa_, ada apa ini?" Minho ternyata sudah menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah belakang bersama Jonghyun yang sedang merapikan kembali _PlayStation_ mereka.

"Nilai matematika Taemin sudah meningkat," jawab Jinki yang sudah tidak berpelukan lagi dengan Taemin.

Jonghyun bertepuk tangan cepat dari tempatnya, "_Chukkae_, Taemin-_goon_~"

"_Gomawo_, Jonghyun _hyung_,"

"Nah," Minho dan Jonghyun kini telah bergabung dengan tiga anggota keluarga mereka yang lain. "kalau begitu Minn_ie_ mau apa dari _hyung_?"

Bisa dibilang, ini adalah kebiasaan mereka—Jinki, Jonghyun, Kibum, dan Minho—yang selalu memberikan apapun yang diinginkan Taemin ketika Taemin mendapatkan nilai tes yang memuaskan atau tidak di bawah nilai rata-rata. Mungkin mereka terlihat seperti terlalu memanjakan Taemin, tetapi mereka melakukan itu karena mereka memang menyayangi _dongsaeng_ mereka, Taemin.

Taemin menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, tampak berpikir. "Eum... Aku..." jawab Taemin tertunda, sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Aku mau _fashion_ _doll_, _hyung_~!"

"M-_MWO_?"

Teriakkan yang berasal dari keempat _hyung_nya itu membuat Taemin terlonjak dari duduknya. "W-_wae_, _hyungdeul_?" tanya Taemin menatap keempat _hyung_nya dengan kerlingan matanya yang polos.

Taemin? _Fashion doll_? Bukankah Taemin menyukai segala benda yang menggambarkan animasi One Piece? Kenapa... _fashion doll_?

"F-_fashion doll_? Kau yakin, Minn_ie_?"

Taemin mengangguk lucu. "_Ne_, Minho _hyung_."

Tidak ada satupun _namja_ di ruangan itu yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya suara gerakkan jarum jam yang terdengar. Taemin masih memandang keempat _hyung_nya.

Kibum menghela napas pelan. "_Okay_, Taeminn_ie_. _Hyungdeul_ akan membelikan _fashion doll_ itu untukmu." ucapnya dan dengan segera memberikan _deathglare_ ke arah Jinki, Jonghyun, dan Minho yang akan melancarkan bentuk protes.

Taemin tertawa pelan. "_Gomawo_, _hyungdeul_~ Kalau begitu aku mau tidur siang dulu, ya. _Chu_!" seru Taemin meninggalkan keempat _hyung_nya—setelah sebelumnya membalas sebuah _flying_ _kiss_ dari Minho dengan bentuk balasan serupa pada _namja_ tinggi tersebut.

"_Well_, Kibum,"

"_Ne_, _hyungie_?" jawab Kibum kalem.

Jonghyun mendelik ke arah _dongsaeng_nya yang umurnya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dengan Minho itu, "Apa maksudmu membuat keputusan secara sepihak seperti itu, wahai _Almighty_ Kibumm_ie_?"

Kibum menoleh ke arah Jonghyun dan menjawab pertanyaan _namja_ kekar tersebut dengan kekehan, "Bahkan _hyung_ sudah mengetahuinya dengan menyebutkan _nickname_ku, _hyungie_~ Kekeke..."

Jonghyun hanya menghela napas pendek, diiringi dengan Minho yang memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan saudara-hampir-kembarnya tersebut.

"Lagipula," Kibum memulai lagi dengan kerlingan manik runcingnya yang memandang Jinki dengan jenaka. Ditambah dengan lidahnya yang bergerak membasahi bibir atasnya. "Jinki _hyung_ pasti akan membelikannya untuk Taemin, bukan? Jinki_ hyung_ kan _namja_ baiiikkk~" lanjut Kibum entah sengaja atau tidak sengaja menunjukkan _aegyo_nya kepada saudara-saudaranya itu.

Jonghyun menahan gelak tawanya saat melihat reaksi Jinki. Kalau kalian hanya melihat pipinya, mungkin tidak akan menemukan hal yang aneh. Tapi kalau kalian menggeser sedikit pandangan kalian, kalian akan mendapatkan telinga _namja_ tampan bermata sipit tersebut memerah.

Jinki mengakuinya. _Namja_ itu memang tidak dapat melawan jurus _aegyo_ Kibum, Taemin, maupun _dongsaeng_nya yang lain—tapi akan mengerikan jika Jonghyun dan Minho akan ber_aegyo_ seperti Kibum tadi. Jinki bergidik ngeri.

Jinki menghela napas dan berjalan menuju meja nakas di ruangan itu dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya. "Kibum-_ah_, kau jaga Taeminn_ie_ beserta rumah ini. Jonghyun, Minho, kalian —ikut aku. Kita ke toko mainan."

Kibum tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "_Hyungie_! _Saengie_! Belikan aku juga, _ne_~!" teriaknya diiringi dengan sebuah _wink_, dan tak lama kemudian ia terkekeh lagi.

Ah, Kibum memang pantas dijuluki _Almighty_...

.

.

.

—atau Jinki yang memang terlalu baik pada _dongsaeng_nya?

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Krieeet..._

"Kami pulang~"

"Halo, _hyungdeul_~!" sapa Taemin cerah melihat ketiga _hyung_nya telah menduduki sofa di ruang tengah. Taemin berlari kecil ke arah mereka diikuti dengan Kibum yang hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ringan di belakangnya.

GREP

"Halo juga, Taeminn_ie_~" balas Jinki yang kini telah menggendong sang _maknae_ tersayang, dengan lengkungan indah terpantri pada wajahnya. "Sudah puas tidurnya, eum?"

"Ahahaha, _hyung_, turunkan aku! Aku kan berat~" pinta Taemin dan Jinkipun menurutinya. "Belum terlalu _sih_, _hyung_. Tadi Kibumm_ie_ _hyung_ membangunkan tidurku," jawab Taemin mem_pout_kan bibirnya imut.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama tidur, Taeminn_ie_~" Taemin hanya terkekeh.

"Minn_ie_~ Lihat apa yang _hyung_ bawa~!"

Taemin menoleh ke arah Minho yang mengayunkan kantong plastik besar berlabelkan nama toko mainan di tangannya. "Apa itu _fashion doll_ yang aku mau, _hyungie_?" tanya Taemin memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Minho mengangguk. "_Ne_," jawab Minho sambil menyerahkan kantong plastik di tangannya pada Taemin yang langsung mengambilnya dengan senang.

"_Jeongmal gomawo_, _hyungdeul_~~~"

"_Ne_, Taeminn_ie_~" jawab _hyung_-_hyung_nya sambil mengawasi Taemin yang sedang mengambil kardus boneka tersebut dari kantong plastik yang diberikan Minho tadi.

Taemin menatap heran ke arah boneka barunya, begitu pula dengan Kibum. "Err, _hyung_?"

"_Ne_?"

"_Fashion doll_nya kok... _namja_?" tanya Taemin dan menatap ke arah _hyungdeul_nya heran. Kibum mengangguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Taemin.

Jonghyun menggaruk tengkuknya pelan, "Penjaga _stand_nya bilang kalau _fashion doll_ yang itu adalah seri terbaru. Biasanya kan_ fashion doll_ itu _yeoja_, jadi perusahaannya mencoba hal baru yaitu membuat _fashion doll namja_ yang bertemakan _adventure _dan yang lainnya _hyung_ tidak terlalu mendengarnya. _Well_, _yeah_, begitulah Taeminn_ie_..." jelas Jonghyun yang sebenarnya juga bingung dengan penjelasan _yeoja_ penjaga _stand_ boneka tadi.

"Lagipula jika kita membeli _fashion_ _doll yeoja_, kuyakin Jonghyun _hyung_ akan memikirkan hal yang _iya-iya_," celetuk Minho, disambut dengan tawa dari saudaranya —kecuali Jonghyun, tentunya.

"_YA_! JANGAN ASAL BICARA, MINHO _FROGGY_!" teriak Jonghyun sebal. Minho hanya membalas _hyung_nya itu dengan sebuah _mehrong_.

"_Whoa_~" Taemin bersuara, "Kalau begitu, ada berapa tokoh dalam seri itu, _hyung_?" tanya Taemin tertarik.

Jonghyun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Hyung_ tidak tahu," jawabnya.

"Kau bisa mem_browsing_nya di internet, Taeminn_ie_..." usul Jinki.

Taemin mengangguk semangat. "Besok akan kulakukan, _hyung_!"

Kibum mengambil boneka baru Taemin yang masih berada di dalam kardusnya yang berwarna hitam dengan banyakvgambar segienam dan melihat rupa boneka tersebut lewat plastik mika yang tersedia. Boneka itu memiliki tinggi yang bisa dibilang ideal, ditambah berambut cokelat dan pipi _chubby_—Kibum sempat heran karena ada _fashion doll namja_ yang berwajah _chubby_ seperti ini, justru menambah kesan manis pada boneka _namja_ itu—ditambah dengan sebuah corak -menyerupai- _snowflakes _pada pakaian boneka tersebut. Kardus bagian dalam terdapat gambar _snowflakes_ yang berjatuhan. _Fashion doll_ ini memang benar-benar berbeda dari _fashion doll_ yang pernah Kibum pernah mainkan ketika ia masih kecil dahulu—_well_, _yeah_, Kibum juga menyukai _fashion doll_—karena yang ia miliki adalah _fashion doll yeoja_. Kibum melihat ke arah bawah bagian kardus dan mendapatkan tulisan '**EXO's Frost - Xiumin (Kim Min Seok)**'. _Mungkin itu nama karakter boneka ini_, pikir Kibum.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada karakter _fashion doll_ yang bernama Korea," ucap Kibum. "Wajahnya pun juga seperti _Korean_."

"Memangnya ada?"

"_Ige_," Kibum menyerahkan kardus boneka yang tadi ia perhatikan ke depan wajah Jinki, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin. "Kurasa boneka EXO ini memiliki banyak karakter..."

Minho menyahut, "Tadi yang kulihat juga begitu."

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Taemin. "Kalau begitu aku ingin mereka semua, _hyungdeul_~!" serunya.

.

.

.

_To be Continued~_

.

* * *

.

Syd's room:

Aha! Syd di sini~ Ini ff pertama Syd yang dipost di FFn (sebelumnya Syd main di wp, hehe). Maaf kalau fict ini aneh, dan mungkin alurnya berantakan dan lain-lainnya TT Syd dapet idenya itu dari film Barbie ditambah lagi adik Syd yang tadinya Hello Kitty holic lagi berpindah jadi Barbie holic -_-

Dan... Fashion doll itu maksudnya sejenis boneka yang menyerupai manusia pada umumnya, cuma dalam versi kecil. Ah, pokoknya kayak Barbie gitu deh :3 Pada tau, kan? /dor. Wkwk.

Oh ya! Ini juga terinspirasi dari film Toy Story, kekeke. Ide Toy Story itu bayangannya(?) dari sahabat Syd yang selalu nanya, "Syd, Syd, nanti ada Toy Story 4 ga ya? Aku nunggu nih.", dan dia emang pecinta Toy Story—lebih tepatnya sih kartun Disney.

—AHHH BOCOR! 8D *salahemo*

Ga apa deh, hahaha.

Oke. Begitulah curhatan Syd yang ga penting hihi :$ Dan juga semoga ff ini berkenan yaw~ Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan :*

Interest? Review pleaseee, juseyooo *3*)o


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous chapter...**_

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada karakter _fashion doll_ yang bernama Korea," ucap Kibum. "Wajahnya pun juga seperti _Korean_."

"Memangnya ada?"

"_Ige_," Kibum menyerahkan kardus boneka yang tadi ia perhatikan ke depan wajah Jinki, Jonghyun, Minho, dan Taemin. "Kurasa boneka EXO ini memiliki banyak karakter..."

Minho menyahut, "Tadi yang kulihat juga begitu."

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Taemin. "Kalau begitu aku ingin mereka semua, _hyungdeul_~!" serunya.

.

.

**Title **: Dolls

**Author** : Syd

**Genre **: Family, Fantasy, etc (haha).

**Rated **: T

**Casts **: SHINee's member and EXO's member, and others.

**Disclaimer **: All belong to God and S.M Entertainment. I just have the storyline.

**Warning **: Brothership, out of characters (OOC), miss typo(s), etc.

...

**Summary **: "Jadi, ada berapa?"/"Dua belas, _hyung_."/"_Omona_~! Banyak sekali."/"_Hyung_ tidak peduli! Kalian harus membantu _hyung_ membeli kedua belas boneka itu. Terutama kau, Bumm_ie_,"/"T-tapi, Jinki _hyu_—"/"Kau sendiri yang ingin membelikannya, _remember_?" SHINee and EXO Fanfiction. Here's chap two :]

...

_Happy reading_! ^^

.

.

_**Chapter Two**_

.

"Siapa yang mendapatkan giliran kali ini?"

Dua _namja_ berumur sama tapi beda beberapa bulan tersebut langsung menunjuk ke arah seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang sedang menonton televisi dengan posisi telungkup di lantai ruang tengah mereka yang berlapiskan karpet.

"Jonghyun—"

"_Ne_, _ne_, _hyung_..." _Namja_ itu menjawab malas-malasan. Ia bangun dari posisinya, merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit terlipat akibat posisinya tadi, dan menoleh ke arah Jinki, Kibum, serta Minho. "Siapa yang bersedia menemaniku pergi?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, _hyung_~" Terdengar sahutan yang terkesan untuk meledek Jonghyun dari arah dua _namja_ yang merupakan _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

Jonghyun mendelik ke arah mereka yang menyebabkan si cantik di antara mereka, Kibum, tertawa. "Minho, kau ikut aku!" putus Jonghyun yang langsung menarik tangan Minho.

"Tidak mau, _hyung_~" rengek Minho dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Aaaaa Kibumm_ie_ee, tolong akuuu~" katanya diiringi dengan tangannya yang terjulur ke arah Kibum, seakan-akan Kibum akan meraih tangannya dan menariknya kembali dari Jonghyun. Kibum juga berakting seperti Minho. _Mereka berakting_ _seperti sedang di drama saja_, pikir Jonghyun sebal.

Jinki memutar matanya bosan. Ia menghampiri ketiga _dongsaeng_nya—ada Jonghyun masih setia menarik Minho, serta Minho dan Kibum yang masih berakting, hingga membuat Jonghyun habis kesabaran—dan berinisiatif membantu Jonghyun yang terpancing emosinya oleh akting konyol _dongsaeng_-hampir-kembar mereka. Jinki meraih pinggang Kibum dan menariknya menjauh, membuat si pemilik tubuh ramping itu memekik kecil karena terkejut. "Jjong, cepat kau bawa Minho keluar sebelum mereka berdua bertingkah lebih lanjut. Ambil kunci mobilku di tempat biasa," perintah Jinki masih menahan Kibum berjauhan dengan Jonghyun dan Minho.

"_Thanks_, _hyung_!" ucap Jonghyun sambil berjalan ke luar rumah, diikuti Minho yang diseretnya di belakang dirinya. _Namja_ yang mendapat _nickname_ _Froggy_ itu keluar rumah diiringi dengan tawanya. Sepertinya ia senang karena bisa mengerjai _hyung_nya itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara deru mobil yang dinyalakan dan menjauhi rumah.

"Huh! Jinki _hyung _tidak seruuu!"

Jinki menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. _Namja_ cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jinki, dan melipat kedua tangannya dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. Jinki tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu kalau _saeng_nya itu sedang... _ngambek_. Tapi Jinki sudah terbiasa mengatasinya.

"Bumm_ie_," panggil Jinki.

"Apa?" Terdengar sahutan tak bersahabat dari sang _namdongsaeng_ cantik.

"Bumm_ie_ mau temani _hyung_ menjemput Taeminn_ie_?" tanya Jinki. Jinki tahu, jika Kibum sudah _ngambek_, maka ia harus membujuk _namja_ cantik itu dengan cara bicara yang menyebutkan Kibum sebagai 'Bumm_ie_'—panggilan manja Kibum, hihi. "Setelah itu, bagaimana dengan... _shopping_? Beli apa yang Bumm_ie_ mau, nanti _hyung_ yang akan bayar," ajak Jinki dengan senyumnya, ia tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan _namja_ cantik yang kini berada di sampingnya—

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mengedipkan matanya imut. "_Jinjja_? Jinki _hyung_ yang akan bayar semua barang belanjaan Bumm_ie_?"

"_Ne_..." jawab Jinki dengan sebuah anggukan.

"_Kyaaaaa_~ _Saranghaeyo_, Jinki _hyung_gg!"

—bonus dengan tingkah _namdongsaeng_nya yang begitu menggemaskan.

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"Jonghyun _hyung_gg! Kau sudah selesai atau beluuum?"

"Belum."

"Oh, ayolah, Jonghyun _hyung_. Kenapa kau begitu lamaaa?"

"Kuharap kau akan merasakannya sepertiku suatu saat nanti, _Froggy_."

"Jika ya, maka aku akan menarikmu untuk membantuku, Dino _hyung_,"

"Silakan. Tapi aku tidak akan membantumu. _Like what you're doing now_."

"_Yeah yeah yeah_. Bicara sesukamu, _hyung_. _Ppali_! Kita harus ke _resto_,_ hyung_. Aku kelaparaaan~"

"Haruskah aku peduli?"

"_Ne_! Karena kau sudah menarikku ke sini untuk menemanimu."

"Oh, baiklah. _Wait a minute_, _cutie Froggy_~"

"Erghhh! _What did you say_, _hyung_gg? Kau sudah bilang '_wait a minute_' beberapa kali hingga mencapai '_an hour_', _you know_? Dan apa ituuu? Berhenti memanggilku '_cutie Froggy_' atau aku akan melempar Roo tercintamu keluar rumah sesampai kita di rumah!"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengantarkanmu pulang ke rumah."

"_Hyu_—"

"—dan Minho, hentikan teriakkanmu yang seperti _yeoja_ itu. Kau membuat banyak orang menoleh ke arah kita." Perkataan sang _hyung_—Jonghyun—membuat Minho ingin memprotes, setelah sebelumnya Jonghyun kembali menginterupsi protesan yang akan keluar dari _saeng_nya, "Kau memprotes, aku akan benar-benar tidak memulangkanmu ke rumah."

Minho menggerutu pelan. Air wajahnya pun menjadi tidak bersahabat. _Tidak tahukah kalau aku benar-benar kelaparan? _—pikir Minho sebal.

Jonghyun juga menggerutu akan sikap Minho yang biasanya kalem ini bisa menjadi rewel seperti tadi. Sepertinya _saeng_nya ini terlalu sering bermain dengan kembarannya—atau Kibum, kita sebut saja begitu—yang senang merajuk. Untung saja Minho tidak sampai ber_aegyo_ di depannya. Jonghyun melirik _saeng_nya itu dari ujung matanya. Minho kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang sekeliling dengan bosan. Jonghyun mendesah pelan. Setidaknya Minho yang _sekarang _lebih _indah _dilihat daripada Minho yang _tadi_. _Namja_ tampan dan kekar—namun kekurangan tinggi badan—itupun mengambil kardus yang sedari tadi dipandanginya sampai membuat Minho berteriak rewel.

"Minho, aku sudah selesai. Kau ingin ikut aku membayarnya atau ingin menunggu saja?" tanya Jonghyun.

Minho diam saja. Entah karena dia masih tidak terima dengan sikap Jonghyun yang tadi atau karena _namja _tinggi itu tidak mendengarkan perkataan _hyung_nya.

"Minho?"

Minho mengerjap cepat dan menoleh. "_Ne_?"

Jonghyun menghela napas. "Kau ingin ikut aku ke kasir atau menunggu?" ulang Jonghyun.

"Ikut, _hyung_." jawab Minho yang diangguki Jonghyun.

Kedua _namja_ yang memiliki tinggi badan yang kontras tersebut berjalan menuju kasir yang sepi. Minho mencuri pandang ke kardus berisikan boneka pilihan _hyung_nya. "Selama berjam-jam akhirnya kau tetap memilih boneka yang itu juga, _hyung_?" dengusnya.

Jonghyun menggidikkan kedua bahunya seraya mengeluarkan dompet miliknya ketika giliran mereka sudah tiba. "Kupikir ia cantik," jawabnya. Kemudian terdengar gumaman Jonghyun berterima kasih dan mengambil kantong plastik tersebut.

Minho mendengus tertawa. "Cantik? Kuharap Jino _hyung_ tidak mendengar pendapatmu tentang benda mati itu. Jika ya, kemungkinan saja kalian akan _break _beberapa waktu, Dino _hyung_~" Jonghyun mendelik ke arahnya ketika ia menyelesaikan perkataannya tadi. "—walaupun, _yeah_, kuakui boneka _namja_ yang kaupilih itu memang cantik."

Jonghyun tertawa keras. "Kuharap kau tidak akan memainkan boneka ini ketika Taemin tertidur nanti, _Froggy_."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Jamong _hyung_." dengus Minho.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau semakin mirip dengan Kibum saja,"

"_Well_, karena kita kembar...?" Minho membalasnya dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah mengakui kalau kalian itu kembar?" Jonghyun kembali tergelak.

Minho menekuk wajahnya. "Tidak sepenuhnya juga, _sih_."

Jonghyun mulai menghentikan tawanya dan ia meraih pundak _saeng_nya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mungkin terlihat aneh karena ia yang—oh baiklah, ia mengakuinya—pendek justru merangkul _saeng_nya. Akan lebih baik kalau ia merangkul Kibum yang tingginya tidak beda jauh dengannya —dan Kibum lah yang lebih tinggi. Kini mereka sudah memasuki mobil mereka—milik Jinki lebih tepatnya—dan Jonghyun mengendarai mobil itu ke jalan yang lebih ramai. "Jadi kau ingin ke mana? Langsung pulang atau ke _resto_ dahulu?" tanya Jonghyun. Minho sudah membuka mulutnya akan menjawab, tapi Jonghyun kembali bicara, "Kau lapar, bukan? Kalau begitu kita ke _resto_~!"

_Pertanyaan retoris_, pikir Minho memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Sesampainya kita di rumah, aku benar-benar akan membungkus Roo dan setelah itu melemparnya keluar rumah."

"—dan juga aku benar-benar yakin kau akan kuturunkan di pinggir jalan."

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Ringgg Ringgg Ringgg..._

"_Annyeong_!" balas Taemin pada teman-temannya yang berlalu. Taemin memandang ke arah pintu gerbang besar itu dan berharap ia menemukan sebuah mobil yang familiar memasuki kawasan sekolahnya. Tapi kemudian mata Taemin justru melihat dua sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi Taemin.

"Jinki _hyung_~ Kibum _hyung_~!" Taemin berlari ke arah dua _namja_ yang adalah _hyung_nya itu dengan sebuah tas ransel yang ikut berguncang di belakang tubuhnya. "Kali ini Kibum _hyung_ juga menjemputku?" tanyanya yang kini sudah berada di atas kedua bahu Jinki dan menoleh ke Kibum di sampingnya —di samping Jinki.

Kibum mengangguk dengan cerah. "_Ne_, Taeminn_ie_~" jawabnya. "_Hyung_ kan sedang libur..."

Taemin membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf O. Kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke lain arah. "Minho _hyung_ tidak ikut?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"_Hyung_ kesayanganmu itu sedang pergi dengan Jonghyun." jawab Jinki. _Namja_ sipit itu sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taemin. "Ada apa?"

Taemin menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung_," jawabnya pelan. "Kali ini kita akan berjalan kaki, _hyungdeul_?" tanyanya bingung karena ia tidak mendapati mobil Jinki yang biasa menjemputnya itu tidak ada di tempat parkir.

"Tentu saja, Minn_ie_," jawab Kibum bahagia. Padahal biasanya ia tidak begitu menyukai berpergian dengan berjalan kaki. "dan kali ini kita akan _shopping_~!" lanjut Kibum berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" Taemin menoleh ke arah dua _hyung_nya. Ia teringat sesuatu. "Jinki _hyung_! Kibum _hyung_! Ayo kita ke toko mainan! Aku ingin membeli karakter lain dari seri _fashion doll_ yang _hyungdeul _belikan untukku~!"

"Eh? Ta—"

"_Kajja_, _hyungdeul_~!"

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

_Krieeet..._

"Kalian lama sekali," gerutu Kibum ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Sedetik kemudian masuklah dua _namja_ tampan yang sedang merapikan sepatu mereka. "_Mencuci mata_ di taman dulu, _eoh_?"

Jonghyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dengan mata tertutup dan menjawab, "_Yeah_, lebih tepatnya berancang-ancang meninggalkan kembaranmu di sana,"

Minho melempar bantal di sampingnya pada Jonghyun—yang dengan telak mengenai kepala _hyung_nya itu dan terdengar seruan 'Aduh!' setelahnya—dan Minho mencibir. "Bohong. Padahal Jonghyun _hyung_ ingin melihat seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang mengajak anjingnya berjalan-jalan..."

"Pada malam hari?" tanya Kibum. Minho menggidikkan bahunya. "Oh, _please_," sahut Kibum yang dengan _rolling_-_eyes_nya.

"Minho juga melihatnya kok!" seru Jonghyun tidak terima.

"Hanya sekedar melihat, _hyung_. Tidak sepertimu yang terlihat ingin membantu _yeoja_ itu saat ia ikut tertarik anjingnya yang berlari cepat," balas Minho yang diakhiri dengan _mehrong_.

"Wajar saja, kita kan harus saling membantu pada sesama."

"Alasan."

Jika ini adalah sebuah komik, makan terlihat perempatan muncul di sudut kiri dahi Kibum. "Oh baiklah~! Biarkan aku melihat apa pilihanmu, Tuan Jonghyun." ujar _namja_ cantik itu keras yang sontak menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting dua _namja_ tampan tersebut. Kibum meraih kantong plastik yang tergeletak di dekat Jonghyun dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Kau membeli yang ini?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya? Cantik, bukan? Itu pilihanku loh. HAHAHA."

"Pilihan yang memakan waktu hampir dua jam dan juga hampir membuat _dongsaeng_nya sendiri kelaparan akut."

"Diam, Minho."

Kibum menghela napas.

"Ahahaha. Kenapa, Kibum? Kau merasa kalah cantik dengannya, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, _pabbo_." jawab Kibum datar disertai dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Jonghyun menghentikan tawanya. "Err, lalu?"

"Tadinya Jinki _hyung_ juga sempat memilih yang ini, tapi kutolak dan kuganti dengan pilihanku sendiri. Ahahaha~"

Minho mendengus. "Kau takut Jinki _hyung_ suka pada boneka itu? Yang benar saja,"

PTAK

Minho meringis. Kepalanya baru saja dihadiahi tepukan manis dari kembarannya. Sedangkan si pemukul hanya bersidekap dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan. "Apa kalian tidak bosan? Kan sudah ada boneka _namja_ cantik, masa kalian beli yang cantik lagi? Jadi kuputuskan aku dan Jinki _hyung_ untuk membeli yang tampan, hihihi..."

Jonghyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tampan? Memangnya ada?" tanyanya. Jonghyun menyikut pelan rusuk Minho, membuat Minho mengerang karena ia baru saja memejamkan kedua mata besarnya. "Apa tadi kau melihat boneka yang tampan?"

"_Ne_."

Jonghyun mengguncangkan kedua bahu _namja_ tampan yang masih menutup kedua matanya itu dengan keras. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padakuuu?" tanyanya histeris.

Minho berdecak. "Malas. Aku sudah kelaparan tahu." Minho membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Aku berpikir untuk membeli boneka itu saat giliranku, makanya aku tidak memberitahumu, Dino _hyung_." Sedetik kemudian matanya mengerling jahil. "Lagipula tidak etis sekali kalau memilih boneka cantik," Setelah ia mengatakan itu, tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi maksudmu aku melakukan hal yang tidak etis, begitu?! Dasar _saeng_ menyebalkan!" raung Jonghyun yang hampir saja menggeplak kepala _namja_ tertinggi di rumah ini dengan kantong plastik yang—entah untungnya atau sialnya—ada di sampingnya.

Kibum yang melihat itu langsung menyelamatkan kantong tersebut. "_YA_! _YA_! Kau bisa merusaknya, Jamong _hyung_!" teriaknya. Ternyata isi kantong itu adalah boneka yang dibeli oleh dirinya dan Jinki tadi.

Minho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke penjuru rumah. "Di mana Jinki _hyung_, _anyway_?"

Kibum menunjuk ke arah satu pintu. "Seperti biasa. Taemin sedang ada tugas, dan Jinki _hyung_ membantunya."

"Omong-omong tugas... Kau sudah membuat tugas liburan belum, _hyung_?"

"...O'ow. Kupikir aku melupakan itu, Minho-_ah_."

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

Taemin membuka kardus kemasan yang melindungi boneka tersebut. Ia baru saja selesai berguru dengan Jinki, dan selesainya ia diberikan tiga boneka keinginannya. Rencananya, kalau dirinya belum mengantuk, ia ingin memainkan keempat bonekanya itu. Karena dari kemarin ia belum sempat memainkan boneka baru itu.

Terkadang Taemin merasa bersalah pada keempat _hyung_nya karena permintaannya kali ini yang sedikit aneh. Tapi Taemin juga merasa geli akan tingkah _hyung_-_hyung_nya yang saling memprotes kesepakatan yang mereka buat sendiri.

_Flashback_

Kelima _namja_ bersaudara itu sedang bersantai-santai seperti biasa di ruang depan. Ada Jinki yang seperti biasa hanya duduk memperhatikan _saeng_-_saeng_nya, Jonghyun sedang dipijat oleh _massager_ _chair_ yang terletak dekat dengan _air_ _conditioner_ di ruangan itu, Kibum yang bermain dengan _gagdet_ miliknya, Minho yang fokus pada layar televisi di depannya, dan Taemin yang kini menggantikan posisi Jonghyun untuk bergulat dalam sebuah _game_ _PlayStation_ bersama Minho.

"Jinki _hyung_! Jonghyun _hyung_! Minho-_ah_! Dengarkan akuuu!"

Teriakan cempreng itu terlontar dari salah satu _namja_ cantik di sana. Ia tetap mengulangi teriakannya itu pada saudara-saudaranya yang terlihat malas menjawabnya.

"_HEY_, PANGGILAN DITUJUKAN KEPADA SAUDARA-SAUDARA KIBUM~!"

"Apa sih?" Minho menjawab ogah-ogahan. Terbukti dengan ia yang menjawab saudara kembarnya itu tanpa menoleh. Masih tetap fokus pada layar.

"Dengarkan akuuu!"

"Daritadi kami sudah mendengarkanmu, Kibum..." Jinki yang posisinya paling dekat dengan Kibum menjawab kalem.

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa tidak menjawabku?!" rajuknya.

Jonghyun menyahut dengan suara yang bergetar efek kursi yang didudukinya. "Langsung saja, Kibum. Kau tadi ingin bilang apa?"

Kibum berseru semangat. "Aku sudah mencarinya di internet, _hyung_!"

"Mencari apa? Jodoh?" Minho tergelak akan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Ish!" Kibum berdesis. Ia menghiraukan Minho dan hanya berbicara pada kedua _hyung_nya saja. "Aku menemukan jumlah karakternya~!"

"Jadi, ada berapa?" Jonghyun menyahut.

"Dua belas, _hyung_."

"_Omona_~! Banyak sekali." Jinki menghela nafasnya. Ia berpikir uangnya akan terbuang banyak untuk membeli semua karakter dari satu seri _fashion doll_ permintaan _saeng_nya tersebut. _Namja_ sipit itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua _saeng_nya (karena dua yang lain sedang fokus pada dunia—_game_—mereka). "Kalau begitu kita akan membelinya bersama."

"Bagaimana caranya, _hyung_?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Kita akan membelinya bergiliran."

"Ohhh. Jadi kita berpatungan, begitu, _hyung_?" Minho menyahut di sela permainannya.

Jinki meringis. "Bisa dibilang begitu..."

"Bagaima—"

"_Hyung_ tidak peduli! Kalian harus membantu _hyung_ membeli kedua belas boneka itu. Terutama kau, Bumm_ie_," ucapnya menghentikan perkataan yang akan dikeluarkan Jonghyun.

Kibum hendak memprotes. "T-tapi, Jinki _hyu_—"

"Kau sendiri yang ingin membelikannya, _remember_?"

Kibum terdiam dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Karena kita berempat, masing-masing dari kita membeli tiga boneka. Aku sudah membeli satu boneka. Jadi Jonghyun, Kibum, dan Minho, kalian masih harus membeli tiga boneka..."

"_Ne_, _hyung_..." jawab mereka mau tidak mau menyetujui keputusan itu, karena yang memutuskan adalah _hyung_ tertua mereka, Jinki.

"_Okay_! Jadi sudah _fix_ yah kalau kita akan bergiliran membelinya~"

Taemin yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan keempat _hyung_nya hanya tersenyum diam-diam. Ia berterimakasih atas pengorbanan _hyung_-_hyung_nya itu untuk membelikannya _fashion doll_...

_Flashback End_

Taemin memegang dua boneka di kedua tangannya. Ia menggerakkan tangan si boneka dan mulai bermain dengan kedua boneka itu.

"Hai, Minseok_ie_!" ucap Taemin menggunakan suara yang lucu. Taemin menjalankan boneka di tangan kanannya mendekat ke arah boneka di tangan kirinya.

"Ah, hai juga Luhann_ie_~" Taemin berucap lagi dengan suara yang berbeda, namun tetap saja terdengar lucu. Ia mendekatkan kedua boneka itu dan menempelkan kedua belah pipi boneka manis tersebut. Mungkin Taemin bermaksud membuat kedua boneka itu saling bercipika-cipiki.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taemin merengut. Ia meletakkan kedua boneka manis itu di sebelah dua boneka lain yang memiliki paras tampan tetapi memiliki tinggi yang berbeda. "Tidak seru kalau bermain sendiri... Tanganku kan cuma dua, jadi cuma bisa memegang dua boneka." _Namja_ manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. "Percuma saja kalau _hyungdeul_ membelikanku sampai dua belas boneka. Hhh..."

_Namja_ manis itu mengusap-usap rambut pirang salah satu boneka cantik yang bernama Luhan yang tadi ia mainkan. Terkadang menyisir helaian rambut pirang bergelombang itu menggunakan satu atau dua jarinya —tentu saja, kepala boneka itu kan kecil. Ia juga melakukan hal itu pada ketiga boneka lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ia mehempaskan boneka terakhir yang dipegangnya hingga boneka itu terjatuh dari pangkuannya. "Aku coba mengajak Kibumm_ie_ _hyung_ bermain ah~ Siapa tahu _hyungie_ ingin bermain bersamaku~" Ia berseru riang sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

_BLAM._

...

oOoOoOoOoOo

...

"ARGHHH! BADANKUUU!" TTATT

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" XDDD

"Hentikan tawamu itu, _hyung_! Erghhh..." -_-

"Pffft—hahahahaha. Habisnya wajahmu itu _epic_ sekali sih." :)))

"APANYA YANG _EPIC_?! INI SAKIT TAHU?!" :|

"Jelas aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. HAHAHA..." XD

"Sudah, sudah... Pelankan tawamu itu, nanti ada yang mendengar." :O

"Dasar anak kecil menyebalkan! Lihat saja! Ia akan kugigit saat ia tertidur nanti. Kekeke~" XD

"Jangan jahat begitu. Ia kan anak yang baik, _hyung_..." :)

"IA SUDAH MELEMPARKU DAN BISA DIBILANG SEBAGAI ANAK BAIK?!" :

"Itu sih memang deritamu! HAHAHA!" XD

"Ini dia yang membuatku tidak menyukai anak kecil, _huh_!" (-_-)

"Yakin tidak menyukai anak kecil, _eoh_?" ;D

"Kalau begitu, baby pandamu ingin dikemanakan, _hyung_?" :p

"...Terkecuali yang itu." ./.

"HAHAHAHA~!" XD

"Psssth... H-_hyung_... Hentikan ta—"

_Cklek._

_Krieeet..._

"Ayo masuk, Bumm_ie_ _hyung_!" Taemin langsung berhambur ke tempat di mana ia meletakkan bonekanya tadi dan menyuruh Kibum untuk duduk bersamanya. "Eh? Loh?"

Kibum sudah terduduk di samping Taemin bertanya, "Ada apa, Minn_ie_?"

"Memangnya tadi aku bermain dekat pintu, ya?" tanya Taemin sambil menggaruk pipinya imut.

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya. "_Nan_ _molla_~" serunya. "Mungkin saja tertendang oleh kakimu saat kau keluar kamar tadi."

"Oh, ya, mungkin saja..." Taemin berdiri untuk mengambil boneka-bonekanya yang berada di dekat pintu dan menutup pintu tersebut. Ia kembali ke samping Kibum dan meletakkan empat boneka itu di hadapan _hyung_nya. "_Hyung_~ Pilih dua boneka untuk dimainkan, _hyung_!"

Kibum memilih dengan cepat dan merapikan baju yang dipakai oleh salah satu boneka pilihannya.

Taemin mengangguk. "_Hyung_ mengambil Luhan dan Kris, kalau begitu aku memainkan Minseok dan Joonmyeon~!"

.

.

.

_To be Continued_~

.

.

_**Guest**_ : Iya, Taeminnya Syd buat unyu :D Iya dong Xiumin cute~ Ihihi. Makasih ya uda review ff Syd :]

_**Hunhan's Real**_ : Ahaha, iya Syd emang shawol, chingu tau aja :3 Nah, EXO dolls yang keluar di sini ada banyak loh ihihi. OnTaenya oke, tapi buat EXO couplenya ditahan dulu sampe semua EXO dollsnya keluar ya hihi ;) Makasih yaw uda review ff Syd :]

_**shotix**_ : Ini mirip dongeng? Wkwk. Suka SHINee dan EXO? Ah, sama kayak Syd dong~ /gapenting/ Iya, makasih sarannya ^^ Makasih juga ya uda review :]

_**dindin**_ : Ini chapter duanya :D Makasih uda review~ :]

_**geelovekorea**_ : Sebenernya sih Syd ngebayanginnya Taemin di masa Sherlock (rambutnya) tapi sifatnya masih Amigo dan Noona Neomu Yeppo era :D Kalo Tae'man' mana cocok buat main barbie EXO? -3- Iya, nih para hyung uda pada mulai beliin Taemin wkwkk. Hayooo hidup ga ya :p Makasih ya uda review ff Syd :]

_**Liana**_ _**D. S**_ : Taemin memang unyuuu~ Maaf yah kalau brothershipnya menjurus ke yaoi, habisnya Syd ga bisa jauh dari yaoi sih /lupakan/. Ne! Syd semangat! Dan ini chapter twonya :D Makasih ya uda review ff Syd ini :]

.

Syd's room:

Hai yeorobun ^^

Syd seneng dehhh soalnya ada yang bersedia review dan follow ff Syd iniii. Bahkan ada yang favorite. Aaaaa makasih banyak yahhh :* Syd terharu :') Syd kan newbie, tapi sambutannya semanis iniii. Makasih banyaaak /bighug/. Buat yang baca cuma ga review juga makasih banyaaak :D

Maaf untuk typo yang ada TT Maaf juga kalau membosankan karena ini kepanjangan TT

Oh ya. Jangan panggil Syd author dong, rasanya aneh gimanaaa gitu (atau Syd belum terbiasa ya ._.). Panggilnya Syd aja, otte? ;D

Review? Juseyooo ^3^)/


End file.
